


somebody to die for

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I listened to the song, 'Somebody To Die For.' by Hurts, this my first angst story in a long time as I thought of Wally and Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody to die for

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of Wally with this song and my favorite OTP/brOTP which is obviously Kid Flash/Robin or Dick/Wally. I hope you like it even though it is pretty short. Apologizes if Dick is OOC, I haven't written superheroes in awhile.
> 
> Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing © DC Comics
> 
> Wally West/Kid Flash © DC Comics 
> 
> Barry Allen/The Flash © DC Comics

_I could drag you from the ocean,_

_I could pull you from the fire,_

_And when you're standing in the shadows I could open up the sky,_

_And I could give you my devotion,_

_Until the end of time,_

_And you will never be forgotten,_

_With me by your side,_

_And I don't need this life._

* * *

 

It was a shock to everyone who knew Wally, a young and fun kid who had died/disappeared from that incident. Nobody really calls it by the name no more after it took someone beloved away. Wally was a great kid who made just about anyone smile, make bad jokes, or was just an annoying flirt. He meant good in everything he did just like how the Young Justice was ‘til the day he left without a trace in this world.

It was hard on Dick and everyone in the Young Justice when they heard what Barry said what happened to him. How could they have lost their teammate and friend without a trace? It was so disheartening. The one who could light up a whole room and make you smile when you had a bad day and needed a pick me up?

**_“We could’ve done something to help you. . .”_ **

* * *

 

_Somebody to die_ _for,_

_Somebody to cry for,_

_When I'm lonely,_

_I've got nothing left to live for,_

_Got no reason yet to die,_

_But when I'm standing in the gallows I'll be staring at the sky,_

_Because no matter where they take me Death I will survive,_

_And I will never be forgotten,_

_With you by my side._

* * *

 

The harsh wind blew the dark strands out of a masked figure’s face as tears tried to come down. That masked figure was Nightwing or Dick Grayson who stood where Wally was last seen alive. The memories of Wally began to surface through his mind. And soon they slowly began to take form and fall out of the blue eyes. Wally didn’t deserve this, he was so young and had full potential in him along with all the enthusiasm in the world. Dick wanted his friend back, the one he grew to fall in love with to be at his side, but that would never happen after Wally is gone for good.

The ginger was there when you needed him with a snap of your finger, like lightning fast. Wally with his suit and goggles was Kid Flash, side kick of The Flash. And he was pretty proud of it after all he was smart enough to figure out to give him the power that his uncle, Barry had. He was such a kind hearted person. Wally didn’t deserve this.

**_“Even if we had fights, you were the one I could always count on.”_ **

* * *

 

_Cause I don't need this life,_

_I just need_

_Somebody to die for,_

_Somebody to cry for,_

_When I'm lonely_

_When I'm standing in the fire I will look him in the eye,_

_And I will let the devil know that I was brave enough to die,_

_And there's no hell that he can show_ _me,_

_That's deeper than my pride,_

_Cause I will never be forgotten,_

_Forever I'll fight._

* * *

 

Dick remembers all the missions that they had together but none stood out more than the time they decided to check out Project Cadmus even though they had gotten in trouble. But he really never opened up to anyone about his past and his parents with someone but he told Wally anyway. He felt safe telling him what happened, he was grateful to have a friend like Wally. Whom always had a big goofy smile and ate a lot like he was some bottomless pit.

But the thing was that he was smart even if he was a bad telling jokester, there was so many things that was great about him. He foolishly went with Barry and Bart to help even though he wasn’t nearly as fast like them. He kept that same old smile when he started to disappear from the earth and just like that, he did vanish. There was no trace of him when it was all over, like he never even existed in the first place. The ginger was brave enough to die to save everyone from The Light.

_**"I loved you. . .even though I never said it."** _

* * *

 

_And I don't need this life,_

_I just need,_

_Somebody to die_ _for,_

_Somebody to cry for,_

_When I'm lonely,_

_And I don't need this life I just need,_

_Somebody to die for ,_

_Somebody to cry for,_

_When I'm lonely,_

_Don't go gentle into that good night,_

_Rage on against the dying light. . . ._

* * *

 

Wally has been gone for so long, it still doesn’t feel right without his bad jokes or himself trying to flirt with others or even his laugh. Dick still likes to think that the speedster who stole his heart is out there, it just might seem harder to find him. After all Wally believed in him so the dark haired male should do the same.

Dick took his mask off to wipe away the salty tears the pricked his face, it was just going to be another day. He needed Wally and his shoulder to cry on or least hear one of those bad jokes that seemed to make the other smile even if it was lame.

**_“Wally. . . where are you?”_ **

* * *

 

Wally West

_son, nephew, friend, and hero._

Born: November 11, 1995

Died: June 20, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more for this pairing but I don't know what else yet. Kudos & Comments are welcome.


End file.
